Reference is made to commonly assigned copending application Ser. No. 09/494,012, entitled DUAL FILM EXPOSURE, ELECTRONIC EXPOSURE CAMERA WITH ELECTRONIC INFORMATION EDITING AFTER EACH EXPOSURE AND INFORMATION RECORDING ON FILM AFTER COMPLETED EXPOSURE and filed Jan. 28, 2000 in the name of Robert Hills and James W. Fulmer.
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to image capture cameras in which there is provided a print quantity designation of how many prints are made to be made for each captured image.
Cameras for exposing latent images of subjects on successive frames of a filmstrip are known, in which a print quantity selector can be manually operated to provide a print quantity designation of how many prints are to be made for a particular exposed frame, and a magnetic recorder records the print quantity designation on the filmstrip for that exposed frame. These cameras are often referred to as xe2x80x9cAdvanced Photo Systemxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cAPSxe2x80x9d) cameras.
The cross-referenced application Ser. No. 09/494,012, entitled DUAL FILM EXPOSURE, ELECTRONIC EXPOSURE CAMERA WITH ELECTRONIC INFORMATION EDITING AFTER EACH EXPOSURE AND INFORMATION RECORDING ON FILM AFTER COMPLETED EXPOSURE discloses a dual film image capture, electronic image capture camera that is capable of electronic information editing after each substantially simultaneous film and electronic exposure, and that magnetically records the information adjacent each one of the exposed film frames after completed exposure of the entire film length.
According to one aspect of the invention, a camera for successively capturing images of subjects, in which respective print quantity designations indicate the number of prints to be made for each one of the captured images, is characterized in that
a print quantity totaller calculates a print quantity total which is the sum of the number of prints to be made for every one of the captured images, and updates the print quantity total each time a print quantity designation is used for a particular captured image, whereby a running print total will be maintained.
According to another aspect of the invention, a camera for successively capturing images of subjects, in which a print quantity selector can be manually operated to provide various print quantity designations of how many prints are to be made for each one of the captured images, is characterized in that:
a memory stores the print quantity designations used for the captured images;
a print reset can be manually operated to change the print quantity designations that are stored in the memory simultaneously to the same print quantity designation, whereby one can make the change when the entire quantity of prints to be made for the captured images exceeds a determined maximum print total.
According to another aspect of the invention, a camera for successively capturing images of subjects, in which a print quantity selector can be manually operated to provide various print quantity designations of the number of prints to be made for each one of the captured images, is characterized in that:
a print reset can be manually operated to change the print quantity designations used for the captured images simultaneously to the same print quantity designation; and
a print quantity totaller is connected to the print quantity selector and to the print reset for updating a print quantity total which is the sum of the number of prints to be made for the captured images, both when the print quantity selector is used and when the print reset is used.